True Stories
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: Well...there are funny...and well...just read. And if you like review.


Hello everyone! I was talking to my friends on-line the other night while looking around on the site. I found this category. And well my mind started working. And here's what we came up with. ALL ARE TRUE! And most can be explained in more detail than what they are and I will if I am asked. There may be a couple that I don't do that to though. As Marching band continues we are bound to remember more and add new ones. I'll add if I see that you guys like it.  
  
  
  
The female oboe player becomes a gay guy.  
  
Our marching band took a trip to Virginia for a festival. It was one hell of a long ride on buses with all of us together. After the competition we were able to spend the day at Bush gardens. It was really nice and one of our oboe players, Julie, {we had two at the time} was walking with out drum major, Kyle. Well apparently some one mistook her for a guy and more then likely asked. And so that is how Julie became a gay guy, and well it should be blamed on the drum major. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The idiot who was.  
  
During our first game two seasons back against Stars Mills it had been raining and the ground was muddy. We have all marched in the rain, or when it has been raining, and we know how it can be. Well a freshmen saxophone player, Matt, slipped in the mud and fell. At the time we were in the front of the crowd at the time marching to another position. What makes this so bad was that our uniform coats are WHITE! And well the mud showed up very nicely on it.  
  
By now you are probably wondering why Matt is called the idiot. It's not totally because of that {he was the only one to fall ALL season} but because of this.  
  
We were at Bush Gardens and it rained, well drizzled off and on at times; don't forget that it was the end of March, so it's still kind of cool out. Well instead of wearing pants and a jacket like a normal person he was in a pair of shorts and a long sleeved T-shirt. If that's not bad enough he took it upon his self to go on a water ride and in the processes got drenched. Luckily his uncle was there and brought him a dry shirt.  
  
The kicker to this one is that from the trip he was the only one that DIDN'T come back sick!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Batman  
  
I'm not totally sure about how this entire one came about.but it's still funny, even if you don't know Michael.  
  
One of our trumpet players, Michael, and his buddies where in the band room one day, and well I'm guessing that it was a dare or something of that nature, because soon afterwards he comes running out of the double doors yelling Batman. Of course, there is more to this story but the people involved refuse to tell the rest. Hmm.wonder what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Bo Jangles  
  
An all time favorite. We were coming home from our Virginia trip and were about an hour or so outside of our home city. Well by this time everyone is awake. The group that was sitting in the back was mainly seniors and this was their last band trip. In Bush Gardens Josh had gotten one of those tall different colored stripped hats and had it on. Next thing you hear over everyone else talking is, a very off key and screwed up version of "Mr. Bo Jangles." Everyone was by this time turning around and looking at him.  
  
After the little episode of singing came dancing.  
  
How Josh and Katie were able to dance the Tango in the isle of the bus is beyond me. There is proof of this besides just this shortened version. It was caught on videotape, and copies were made and sold to anyone that wanted to buy one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gay kiss.  
  
This was preformed by two of our favorite seniors, Josh and Kevin. Somehow they got the idea to kiss. Josh placed his hands on Kevin's face like 'lovers' do and then leaned into kiss him.  
  
  
  
I really hope you don't believe that.here's the catch. While Josh had his hands on the sides of Kevin's face, his thumbs were covering his mouth so when he 'kissed him' he was actually kissing his thumbs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Boxes.  
  
Fourth period was supposed to be Jazz band in my school. In other words fourth period was a free period in which you could do whatever you wanted if you were in that class. Trust me.I was. There were a couple of cardboard boxes in the storage room that some how ended up in the instrument room. Some one along the way had broke {I'm pretty sure} some stands, well somehow Josh found one and well started attacking the boxes with a vengeance. All the while cursing the box out and calling it 'A cheating whore.' and some thing to the effect that it was not his baby. You know I think he was high that day. This continued until the box was in pieces.  
  
Josh then got his hands on a little box. And he treated that box like it was a baby for the all of five minutes. But all good things must come to an end. He then started attacking the 'baby' box. Soon nothing was left of that box either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Garbage can troubles.  
  
Freshmen.we all love them right? Yeah whatever.but at some point we were one. In our band room we have these big metal garbage cans that are bent in a couple of places from misuse. There was this one freshmen that was really annoying at times, among other things, and we all can probably guess who that is or should I say was, Nick, but we won't get into them right now, one of the juniors finally had enough of him and stuck in a garbage can head first. Little Nick was actually put in the garbage can more than once all thanks to David and Kevin of the Drum Line.  
  
  
  
  
  
Singing at football games?  
  
Yep. You read it right. We were Peach County at the field, actually it was cow pasture but we won't get into that right now. The band had been playing when we were supposed to and well apparently Coach Flowers didn't want to band to play. So he sent one of the players over and the band was informed that we were to quit playing. Well he got his wish.but something worse happened. Instead of playing we started singing. And one thing everyone should know is that we play instruments because we can't sing.  
  
We later found out that James Harold, the football player that told us to quit acted on his own behalf and Coach Flowers was not pleased with him. Or Coach Flowers realized that he had made a mistake and wanted to cover it up.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr Boom on the couch.  
  
Once again we are back to our trip to Virginia. And what a trip it was. After the competition we had arrived back at the hotel and were basically wore out, we had spent all day at the school where it was being held. Mr. Rodgers looked wore out on the bus but we didn't know how wore out he was until he was caught ON TAPE and seen by a whole lot of witnesses propped up on the couch in the lobby, dozing.  
  
  
  
  
  
IT'S HALF TIME!  
  
We were playing Lagrange High School for this one and we had to travel. When we had to travel we usually stopped somewhere to get something to eat. As usual we did this this time also. Mr. Rodgers said that the game started at eight {8} and we had enough time. The game actually started at seven thirty {7:30} and so the marching band arrived at the field in just enough time to go to the warm up area and have a few minutes of warm ups before called to perform and entertain the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking through the drive through.  
  
Of course only the Shaw High School band would do something like this. I mean it is just like us. Another away game finds us at Burger King. Apparently a group of our guys decided that the front counter was too busy to wait in line, and went around to the drive through. The only problem was that the guys were on foot instead of in a car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kicked OUT!  
  
Band camp last year found us all in the heat and sun and drenching in sweat. Lunchtime finally arrived and we were all grateful. Those who had cars got to leave the area, those of us who weren't that fortunate at the time either brought their lunches or walked over to Subway. I was one of those lucky ones that got to go to Subway. We arrived back early sense Subway is only what five minutes away? Everyone was sitting in the foyer in the cool air talking. By everyone I mean those that had stayed.  
  
Soon after I had arrived Couch Lindsey comes down the hall and tells everyone to get out of the building. We did as told and he stood guard just inside the door, in the cool air, making sure we didn't get back in. Soon after that Ms. Hampton shows up and after she finds out she is.well. lets say mad. She goes in and within five minutes we are let back in.  
  
Way to go Ms. Hampton!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Twins!  
  
What is there to say? We have all heard of Ronald and Donald. So lets see. Luckily first semester we only had one.but come second semester we have them both. If it wasn't one of them being annoying and asking questions that were none of their business.it was something else like them getting into an argument with someone. I know not really funny but it is one of those memories that no one that had the chance to meet them will ever forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
ATTACK!  
  
The ceiling in the band room, library, and instrument storage room has 'wholes' in it. Not the type of whole that things fall through but the type that is there to add effect. It also added entertainment for those of us that were left in the band room with nowhere to go. Many times you could walk into a part of the room and had a chance at being hit with falling pencils. You see during that free time the ceiling was attacked with pencils that fit in the 'wholes' and stuck there until they were pulled out.  
  
Some even made a contest out of it to see how many they could get stuck up there. But the down side to this is that it took a few times before the pencils would even stick and would come crashing back to the floor and to how ever had thrown it up there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon.  
  
During second period of the second semester last year Brandon tried to 'hang' himself. Not latterly you see instead of using rope he used the carpet pieces that were unraveling from the loft. Some how apiece had become long enough and had been cut off. Of course this went were all the other trash went, the floor. Brandon found this and tied it to the bar that runs along the bottom of the loft. He then, along with the help of some of the drum line, fashioned it into a very poor resemblance of a noose. With that done and the other end tied to the bar, he then attempted to hand himself.  
  
THIS DID NOT WORK! So don't worry. The carpet piece broke in about a second and was then way to short to try again. For which I was very thankful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saxophone Dance  
  
One of our drum majors, Kyle, made this dance when he was still a playing member of the marching band. At one of the football games it was boring sense we were doing very well that season and we were playing the fight song a whole lot. Well Kyle decided that there needed to be a dance to go along with it and so came up with one. While he was dancing the band turned around and was watching, some people in the crowd were also watching.  
  
You could not miss him he was the only saxophone dancing and who was actually holding the instrument. To this day he says that the dance is sacred and will not repeat it claiming he doesn't remember how to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THONGS!  
  
Ok another band trip story. What fun. Anyway we were on our way to Virginia and stopped at a mall in South Carolina. Dinner and we were all starving. So after eating we split into our little groups and walked around the mall. Mr. Rodgers went into one of the major department stores and well bought a thong. The thong was leopard print. Well after it was bought and 'hidden' Mr. Rodgers told Mr. James that the chaperones had gotten word that a student had something of interest in their suitcase. The chaperones along with Mr. Rodgers searched that student's suitcase. Mr. James then asked what it was. The whole time that Mr. Rodgers was telling Mr. James this he had a very worried look on his face. After a few suspenseful moments Mr. Rodgers puts the thong on Mr. James's head. 


End file.
